


Judgement

by Nalyra



Series: Sparks of blackish red [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, HBB 2016, Kissing, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Missing Scene, Motorcycle Sex, Murder Husbands, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalyra/pseuds/Nalyra
Summary: Missing scene from Illusion, between Chapters 9 & 10, but can be read as standalone (I think).Will has doled out judgement against Alana in Hannibals stead.While running from it, he and Hannibal discuss judgement and specifically the judgement Hannibal was dealt in form of an insanity plea.Make up smut :)





	Judgement

**Author's Note:**

> Enhanced by the wonderful [Hachiseiko](http://hachiseiko.tumblr.com)!!! (Pls read end notes for more info!)
> 
>  ________
> 
>  
> 
> Also:  
> A while back the wonderful Chifuyu wrote [Physis](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7733020) as a commission for me.  
> Because I think the trial and its hows and whys are vastly underdeveloped.  
> By the time she wrote her interpretation, this had already been (mostly) written. And tbh, I was rather scared we would go along similar ways, but the prompt "judgement/trial" led to something vastly different and utterly breathtaking.
> 
> (Obviously my little story isn't a complete workthrough, but it sprang to my mind immediately when the call for the "Big Bang" came.)
> 
> Kudos and Comments and Criticism are very welcome!

Will is tired, the dream of this night a swirl of emotions and impressions, the road vanishing behind him, swallowed by his motor bike. Hannibal is on his black bike before him, precisely keeping to the speed limit, driving north. Will flexes his left hand again, feels the ring, it’s heavy weight a strange but welcome weight. He pulls up besides Hannibal, tilting his head when he looks over, indicating a rest. Hannibal nods once and pulls over at the next crossing, a big boulder in one corner of the intersecting street serving as a bench for them, half hidden under some trees.  
Will parks his bike next to Hannibals, hidden behind the border in the gravel, pulls the helmet off with a sigh, putting his gloves on the boulder next to him, tilting his face to the morning sky, closing his eyes, inhaling deeply. Hannibal settles next to him quietly, watching him, his gaze heavily felt. Will grins for a moment, sobering up a moment later and reaches over, entwining their fingers. 

"Don’t worry, I’m fine… it was my choice, as you may recall.“

Hannibal strokes his thumb over his ring finger, lightly catching on the dark metal. 

„I am aware. But doling out judgement is not done lightly. Tell me, Will, how does that make you feel?“

Will snorts, chancing a lightly peeved look at Hannibal.

„Oh please, Dr. Lecter, you can do better than that?!“

Hannibal turns to him, grave in demeanor.

„I am serious, Will. How did seeing her, seeing them and delivering our judgement, fulfilling -my- promise, make you feel?“

Will clicks his tongue, tilts his head a bit and considers.  
In a way, it had felt good… one more chapter closed, his feelings towards Alana rather cold by now, her own change of character after that night in the kitchen vast and irreversible.  
Will remembers that weird, strangely pleasant conversation they shared when he visited Hannibal again for the first time. A sheer veneer of friendship hiding the politely and weary mantled feelings and desperate expectations. He never even asked her sons name, only knowing it now through the information relayed by Chiyo, his head back then only filled with the impression Hannibal forced there, the anticipation of their next meeting.

„I am… glad that she took it with grace… I am relieved to know that they will not hunt us anymore. I am… grateful that you let -me- do it.“

Hannibal hums, stroking his hand once more and then dropping it, turning slightly away from him.

„Did you think your judgement was appropriate?“

Will looks at him, his brows drawn together. He swallows.

„I… it was your judgment, so long ago. I amended it. I gave her time. Gave her the peace to live with it. For a while.“

Hannibal tilts his head, not looking at Will. When he speaks his voice is deceptively soft, the tone too even.

„Is this why you insisted so vehemently on the insanity plea at my trial, while being interrogated as a witness and victim in regards to the events prior to your incarceration, before the encephalitis? To give me time?“

Will releases a shuddering breath, floored by the question, now, here. He shakes his head in an attempt to clear his head, whispering, drawing the word out.

„Yes…“

He opens his mouth and closes it again, throat tight. He might have known this night would trigger that particular discussion. Goddammit. Will sighs, fidgeting, dropping his head back, eyes closed, voice painful.

„I think you know exactly how hard it is nowadays to get off with an insanity plea… The state attorney had discussed death penalty with the judge and … and Jack told me. And I… I made a deal.“

He spreads his hands at the last part, shrugging.  
Hannibal is a frozen statue next to him, attention fully leveled at Will. It’s a lead weight, pulling at his stomach. Hannibal voice is gravelly when he finally speaks.

„Whatever deal do you speak of, Will?“

Will laughs humorlessly, bordering on painful. He smirks, the smile a grimace.

„Well, apparently my little condition was still interesting enough for the powers-that-be behind the frigging ‚Evil Minds museum‘ to exchange the possibility of an insanity plea with the… acquiescence to… tests.“

He swallows, and closes his eyes against the possessive wave of ice-cold hatred he can feel emanating from Hannibal. Will puts his left hand on Hannibals right, trying to calm him a bit. It’s like petting a bulldozer. He curses quietly and continues.

„If it’s any consolation, most of them were harmless. They sent me to different doctors across the states, I got a headache again from all the stupid questions. The shock experiments weren’t so much fun. I was sick a bit. I travelled a lot. It’s why I wasn’t there to testify against you about… that night.“

Will laughs, bitterly.

„To be honest, I made fucking sure I wasn’t available then. If I remember correctly I even faked a stomach flu atop the friggin’ side effects of all those medication, so some appointment had to be rescheduled accordingly. Frederic did the rest, lying his fucking ass off for you. So did Alana, to be honest… but then, she was blinded by the possibility for revenge, you might say.“

He chances a look at Hannibals face, and sighs again, seeing the mask firmly in place. He forces himself to continue, whispering.

„I… did not want you to die…“

He closes his eye, his fists clenching tightly on his legs.

„At least not by anybodys hand but mine….“

He can see the twitch in Hannibals jaws at that. He doesn’t expect the next question, but then it should not have surprised him either.

„I sent my lawyer to Wolf Trap at the day of my sentencing, after I had not seen you there when they took me away. Where were you then?“

Will grimaces, not very keen to divulge that information. He chuckles wryly.

„High as a kite and drunk off my rockers, collapsing in Mollys backyard after my last test. She let me sleep on her veranda…“

Hannibal turns his head, looking at his profile. 

„This is how you met her?“

Will grimaces, but laughs slightly at the memory.

„Yeah… I took care of her dogs the next morning. We… started talking. She asked me to go for dinner that night. It was a shot at normalcy… and I needed that badly.“

He stands up, agitated, the memories unsettling. Hannibal voice is low, softly and dangerously molding the words.

„You refused me and delivered me, made sure I would stay alive and then tried to forget me, rotting in that… dungeon. An excellent and cruel judgment, -just- in it’s precision, dealt by you. What a vicious boy you are.“

Will grins grimly, something that feels suspiciously like rage bubbling up, turning to Hannibal.

„And you wouldn’t have me any other way…“

The smile Hannibal flashes him is beastly, his gait when standing up sending shivers down Wills spine. He pushes his hand through Wills hair, softly stroking his jaw in the process, stilling at his neck. 

„No, I indeed would not.“

He pushes closer to Will, biting harshly at his lips, breath hot on Wills face, hands dropping to Wills hips. Will tries to catch his lips, still unsettled and angry, and trying to put that into a bite of his own, but Hannibal draws back.

„I am afraid we should not linger.“

He steps back and walks over to his bike, sitting on it without further ado, grabbing for the helmet. Will growls low in his throat, furious now, and follows, batting the helmet out of Hannibals hands and straddling him in one move, blue eyes locking onto Hannibals red ones.

„Oh, no, my dear, we will not leave this little thing to fester. Remember who you’re talking to here. I know you.“

He emphasizes the last words with stabs of his forefinger to Hannibals chest, sensing more than feeling the brutal shift before Hannibal pulls him flush against himself.

„Oh, yes, beloved, do tell me. Is your judgment still valid?“

Will swallows, painfully and cruelly forcing down the anger, dropping his forehead to Hannibals shoulder for an instant, trying to ignore Hannibals petulant behavior, knowing full well its source, the impotent hatred fueled insecurity nothing to make fun of if he wishes to keep their relationship. He sighs and takes Hannibals right hand with his left again, raising it to his own forehead, makes him trace the scar there. The whisper is almost inaudible, Wills breath ghosting along Hannibals jaw.

„I was -so- done with all the shit… all the pain… all the… heartache. I thought… you had said you could live there for a while. Use your memory palace.“

Will chuckles wryly.

„Even then it was already not with, not without you… Bedelia would be so pleased…“

He pulls Hannibals left hand up with his right, links their left hands. 

„Look at us now, especially tonight, or better this morning….“

He can see the cracks forming as he speaks, Hannibal breaking slowly, hurt bleeding through his features, making him even more beautiful in Wills admittedly very biased opinion. He squeezes their linked hands, dropping his forehead against Wills.

„Very well. By your hand only.“

Will smiles softly, understanding the double meaning, the sentiment encompassing life, death and judgment in torturous harmony. He pushes his face up, pressing his lips to Hannibals, just holding for a moment, enjoying the instant need that flushes his veins. Hannibal grips his neck again with his right hand and pulls Will ever closer, making him tilt his head, Will softly laughing now, their mouths millimeters apart, sharing breath. The touch of his tongue is electric and Will moans with it, his own right hand grabbing Hannibals leather jacket tightly.  


[ ](http://hachiseiko.tumblr.com/post/150730966237/my-third-piece-out-of-three-that-i-made-for)

Will pushes forward, the kiss a wide, wet heat, it’s leisureness belying it’s intensity, their tongues stroking deeply. Hannibal growls and Will can feel it reverberate through his body, his leather pants already way too tight. Hannibal pushes slightly up, his groin catching under Wills, the pressure making Will light headed. The kiss turns sloppy, both slowly grinding now, the leather catching in places, gliding in others, the pressure of the leather equally helping and hindering. Will draws back from the kiss, licking his lips, sees Hannibal do the same, their eyes already so dark.

„Do we have some here?“

Hannibal bites at his jaw softly and then bends back to the saddle bag with their backpack, rummaging around before coming back up with a small packet of lube. Will smiles lewdly at him and draws his right leg up and over, turning sideways.

„We really should not linger too long here, you know… but then I’ve never done it on a bike… And one should never pass up the chance for new experiences…“

He is grinning now, pulling Hannibal into a kiss with the right arm around his neck. Hannibal draws back and his hands drop to Wills pants, dragging them roughly down and over his hips, Will only helping when absolutely necessary, enjoying the expression on Hannibals face, the hunger a barely veiled brutal need, gasping with the intensity.  
Hannibal kisses him again, biting on his tongue, nipping at his lips, down to the bruises on his throat, sucking on them and turning them ever darker, making Will moan. Will can feel Hannibal work on his own pants through the motions, knowing the exact moment he frees himself, the shift against his hip an afterthought to the deep groan that Will swallows down.

Hannibal rips the little packet open, squeezing the contents out in his left fist, dropping the wrapping to the ground uncaringly. He slowly traces along Wills hip with a fingertip, leaving a cold trail, making Will shiver and moan with anticipation.That finger slowly circles his entrance, teasing, until Will snarls at him.

„Get on with it… honey.“

Hannibal lightly smacks his hip with his other hand at that, Will grinning unrepentantly, knowing he’ll get his wish now. Hannibal pushes two fingers in, Will dropping slightly sideways onto the controls to give him better access, eyes closing of their own accord with the feeling, the burn almost nonexistent but the pressure exquisite. Hannibal changes to three almost immediately and Will hisses at that, and swivels his hips, making Hannibal go deeper, laughs at his gasp which earns him another light slap to his hip. Hannibal pulls his fingers out, dragging his fist over his cock, spreading the rest of the lube. Will pulls him for a quick, wet kiss, the angle not perfect to keep up and then Hannibal pushes him down and forward over the handlebars, on his side. Will drops his head to the cold metal, trying to calm his breathing, almost panting already. Hannibal pushes into him insistently, not particularly slow, the perfunctory opening making the feeling intense and Will thinks he can feel it in his throat, gasping for air, Hannibals hands on his hips burning and bruising.

Hannibal just holds for a moment, Will restricted to little movements of his hips, his legs trapped in his pants, balance hanging by a thread and Hannibals hands. Will can feel the leather of Hannibals pants rest against his ass, only pulled away for access and he tries to savor the feeling, so utterly erotic, Hannibals slight moments on the saddle creak loudly in the cold morning air and Will snickers, turning into an almost shout when Hannibal answers that with a deep thrust, unerringly angled. He pants, Hannibal holding again and groans, hearing Hannibals answering groan and then finally takes up some movement. It’s a rolling of hips at first, the drag inside Will making him light headed in no time, Hannibal angling just passed his prostrate now, only catching slightly, the promise of it crackling along his skin.

A sliver of light filters through the air, hitting Wills closed eyes and he opens them again, drawing up slightly, tilting his head back, breathing open mouthed, bathed in the first morning light, the light creating a halo around him. He more feels than hears Hannibal growl this time, the increasing pace making the sentiment quite clear, Hannibal shifting slightly, pulling Will down on every stroke now, each thrust a blinding intensity. Will pushes back on them, enjoying the pain of bruising fingertips and the urgency of their love-making, the need all consuming.  
Hannibal tilts Wills hips some more with his hands, forcing him to really hold onto the bike for balance now, hips not touching it anymore and sets a brutal pace now, the creaking of leather and the slapping of skin loud around them. Hannibal left hand comes down to Wills nape, gripping his hair tightly, pulling him up and Will moans deeply, letting himself be pulled up by it, the change in angle making him mewl and he lets himself fall into the feeling, his body surrendering his orgasm to the perfectly doled out pleasure, coming all over the controls of the bike, his cock untouched, his body simmering with pleasure.  
Hannibal pulls him viciously up even more and pushes his hips down with his other hand, stilling, riding Wills orgasm and letting the contractions pull his own orgasm from him, hot and pulsing in Will.

Will comes down from the high still panting, his breath fogging in the air, their bodies still intimately connected. Hannibal fist in his hair loosens, fingers dragging through his curls softly now, scratching at his scalp. Will shudders, feels Hannibal bend down and press a kiss to the scarred bite marks at his neck, the fingers on his hip gliding up under his jacket, tracing the smile on his stomach. He hums, pushing himself further up slowly and Hannibals hand goes from his hair to the front of his throat, pulling him up by it, the possessive gesture drawing a low moan from both. Hannibal holds Will fast against his chest for a long moment before he pulls his leg over and glides off with him, still connected, the movement triggering small aftershocks in Will. Hannibal turns them towards the bike and bends Will down over it by pressure on his throat, thumb pressing in his neck, Will moaning into it, feeling heavenly debauched. He puts his head to the saddle, hands holding on next to it, waiting, mind still more or less blank. Hannibal holds him there for a moment before he starts to pull out slowly, his hands both traveling to open Will for his gaze, thumbs replacing his his cock when it slips out. Will shudders and twitches desperately, oversensitive but as always utterly unwilling to object to any pleasure Hannibal may offer. Hannibal keeps his thumbs just inside for a long moment, twin points of need, only temporarily sated, their focus burning Wills awareness.

Hannibal pulls back with a small groan, kneading Wills ass for a moment before he steps back and turns around to get some tissues from the backpack, handing some to Will without comment. Will pushes up, knees unsteady, mind blissfully empty, cleaning himself. Hannibal comes over, takes the soiled tissues and pulls Will around, sinking to his knees in front of him. Will steadies himself against the bike, feeling Hannibal push his face to Wills crotch for a moment before he carefully and tenderly puts Will away, and pulls his pants up, the role reversal so typical for their mercurial relationship it doesn’t even blip on Wills radar anymore.  
He puts his hands into the silvery hair, softly stroking, and bends down for a soft kiss, the tenderness underlining the need, beasts sated now, chained by love.

Will drops his forehead to Hannibals, stroking along his jaw, words a soft murmur.

„C’mon, let’s go and make this nights promise an official statement… So judgement, if it ever comes, will be not on one but on the both of us…“

Hannibal pushes up slowly, keeping their foreheads together carefully, licking his lips, masks non existent, the lines in his face breathtakingly beautiful to Will.

„And let the heavens be our guide… and the gods deal out our judgment.“

Will smiles, the morning breeze ruffling his curls.

„Yes.“

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the brilliant art in the middle, it was done by the wonderful ["Hachiseiko"](http://hachiseiko.tumblr.com/), who was so kind to show me linearts and first drafts way before the official call and made me very very happy (and very teary eyed).
> 
> It is incredible for me, to see how [the image](http://hachiseiko.tumblr.com/post/150730966237/my-third-piece-out-of-three-that-i-made-for) can convey so much emotion, how tender she captured the moment that -I- (apparently^^) described. *blushes*
> 
> The image is linked here and above, please consider leaving kudos for her on the original posting (on her blog) as well! 
> 
> THANK YOU!


End file.
